I don't know, it hurts
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: After the Dressrosa celebration party, Luffy told his crewmates something that needed to be cure. But, how? He need to consult with the doctor. Obviously not Chopper since he is on Zo Island. Don't you think? My first LawLu fic. Fluff. OOC. Any suggestion will be welcomed.


Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine. I own nothing. I didn't make any money from this.

Warning: LawLu. Gramatical error. Unbetaed. OOC. Failed humour.

Notes: Episode 745

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy sighing.

Robin noticed him, "Full, Luffy?" She asked with smile. The celebration party for defeating Dofflaminggo just ended with drunk pirates now sleeping everywhere in this ship. Snoring all around them where Luffy and his crews sat. Robin who sat beside her captain looking at him. He smiled and nodding, "Yeah, kinda."

She smiled too but then realized there was something different with Luffy's expression. He is frowned a bit, barely there but Robin caught it before it was gone in a matter of second. His smile gave him away. It looks content but troubled at the same time. Luffy's eyes too, unfocused like there is something in his mind bothering him.

"What is it, Luffy?" She asked. It draw Franky, Ussop and Zoro's attention who sat beside them. They saw their captain and got the same conclusion with her when Robin added, "You look confused."

"Are you still bothered with the _Sakazuki_ _Sake_ ceremony?" Usopp guessed, stop chewing his food for a moment.

"You can't undo those kind of thing, Luffy. Let them be," Zoro suggested with a waved of his hand while continue to drink a booze. Franky seconded the swordsman, "Yeah and it's SUUPER to have them as our grand fleet."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that," the Straw Hat's Captain frowned deeply remember their-so-called grand fleet's oath despite his disapproved such a thing. His crews chuckled. But, Luffy sighing again, made Robin asked once more, "So, is there something matter?"

"Mm..." Luffy reluctantly looking at their surrounding like searching for someone before asked, "Where is Torao?"

Zoro and Usopp mimicked Luffy's action before, because they didn't noticed their alliance, Heart Pirates's captain gone. They shrugged but Franky answered him that Law looking for the loo.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Robin earned a sigh from her captain.

"What do you want to talk about with him?" Sensing something must be going on because he rarely saw his captain unsure, Zoro stopped his drinking part to give Luffy full atenttion. Usopp groaned, catched the same impression, "Please, don't say we will go straight to another _Yonko_!"

"It will be interesting! Shishishi!" Luffy's eyes sparkling for a moment but then it gone after he shook his head, "No, it's not that."

"Then, what is it?" Franky asked.

"I don't know... sometimes, it hurts...," Luffy put his hand on his left chest above his heart, "...around here."

"Did your wound opened again?" Franky concerned. Robin frowned, "But, Luffy always heals so fast and the treatmeant for him was splendid."

"Do you think we need to call Chopper?" Usopp said while looking for _Den Den Mushi_. "What for? He couldn't do anything by being so far in Zo Island. Besides, we got another doctor here," Zoro added.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, Torao-kun can check you if anything is wrong."

"But..."

The others blinked, "Hm?"

Luffy sighing again, "That's the strange part and I don't understand at all."

His crews tilted their head together to the right when Usopp voiced up their confussion, "What do you mean?"

He frowned, "If Torao anywhere within my sight, it lessened and eventually gone when Torao by my side. But, somehow this strange warm feeling replace the hurt thing if Torao with me. It's strange. I've never felt like that before, even when I got poisoned in Impel Down or eating meats. Do you think it's a diseases? Is there anything to cure this?" Luffy looked at his crew members with a bit doubt when he got them completely stunning.

"Am...I...dying?"

Complete silent for a second then the rest of Straw Hat's crews laughing together. Luffy blinked before frowned. Annoyed that his friends laughing at his misery, "Wh-what's so funny?!?" He pouted, crosses his hands on his chest.

"Oh, Luffy..." Robin chuckling with fondness. Franky's wiped away a tears from his own eyes while muttering with smile, "Ah, youth..."

The Straw Hat Captain tilted his head, still frowned because of others reaction. Usopp ended his laughter, grinned and patted his captain shoulder, "Congratulations, Luffy! Finally... you...grow..."

"Huh?" Luffy blinked with dumb face.

Zoro grinned too, "We should celebrate!" Raise his drink and cheers with the his friends. Luffy still couldn't understand and demanded their answer. At this time, Trafalgar Law come back with his _nodachi_ in hand.

"Did you still celebrating?" He asked when sat beside Luffy. He knew The Straw Hat's almost fall asleep before he went to the loo but now they are looked excited about something and looks like celebrating it.

"Torao!" Luffy looks relief when he saw Law. He didn't realized he smiled at the older captain. A tender smile with warm eyes. The looks mirrored on Law's face with fainted soft smile. That not go unnoticed by his crews who look at them with grinned on their face. Law saw their focused on him and asked, "What?"

Usopp ignored this and said, "We should tell Nami and others on the Sunny!" Zoro adding, "And Sabo too!" Franky grabbed the _Den Den Mushi_ and respond, "I'm on it!"

"What?"

Law couldn't grasped their weirdest behaviour. He knew all the Straw Hats, either captain or the crews was different from common pirates but after travelling with them as an allies, he still couldn't understand what was going on now. He just knew that something was going on. Law turn to Luffy for explanation about his crews unique's behaviour. However, one look at the younger captain, he knew they are now the same stage understanding. Or in this case, not understanding at all.

"What happened?" Law saw Robin chuckling. "Nico-ya? Could you please tell me?"

She took a pity of him so she answered with amused smile, "Well, Luffy told us he felt weird on his chest, above his heart."

"Mugiwara-ya?" He looks at him who nodded. "Is it your wound opened again?" Instinctively, Law raise his hand to put on Luffy's chest after put down his _nodachi_. He could feel the heart of Luffy beating so fast but there was nothing not normal as far as he can see there are no bloods. "What are the symptoms?"

Zoro, Usopp and Robin who watched them with interest encourage Luffy to, "Tell him, Captain, what you told us earlier." Zoro smirking after said that and when Luffy told Law the same symptoms. It made the older captain drop his hand and frozen. The Straw Hat Crews laughs again, even Luffy couldn't hold a laugh too. "What's wrong, Torao?"

It's the younger captain's laugh that unfroze him in a matter of second. He sigh while suppressed a fondness smile at Luffy. Still feel amazing about his capability, even for this matter. "I take it as no one explain what is that to him?" Law asked Luffy's crews and got few shook heads as answer.

"What? What it is? Do you know? Is it curable or not?" Luffy asked Law. However, before he could said anything, Franky who was on duty to tell others gave him Den Den Mushi which still connecting to Sunny where the rest of crews are.

 _[Law! You bastard! Congrats! I don't know how you managed to 'steal' from my captain, no one does before. How did you do that?]_

"No, Kuroashi-ya, I—"

 _[My turn, Sanji-kun! Hello, I've got to say I'm impressed but I hope you haven't 'done' anything to our precious captain without any rings exchanged. Could we get your words?]_

"Nami-ya, I—"

 _[Yohoho, don't be stressed, Law-san. I'm sure you understand even though our captain may not. Enjoy it as long as you still alive, yohoho!]_

"It's..."

 _[Law, I'm not exactly understand what it is about but looks like I should congrats you so, congratulations!]_

"Hey, I—" they terminate their line. Leaving Law took a deep sigh, facing the Straw Hat crewmates who still grinned at him. "I never suspect this will happen when you guys started this alliance thing," Usopp shook his head with a smile. Robin nodded, "Me neither."

"But, you do understand, don't you?" Zoro waved his hand to their surrounding and a malice smile on his face, "What will happen if you 'break' our captain?" The messages are clear for Law. Not only the crew who will protect their captain but also the newfound-so-called grand fleeting.

"Hey, Zoro, I'm a rubberman, I can't break!" Seems like, only Luffy didn't understand the situation. "I knew that," Zoro grinned at him then took off while yawning, followed by Usopp and Franky. Lastly, Robin gave Law Den Den Mushi with Sabo on the line.

 _[Yo, Law! I couldn't believe what Robin said. Well, I couldn't keep my brother innocent all of his life, could I? I just wanna say I'm looking forward to meet you again. Ah, Dragon-san sends his best regards to you. Bye!]_

With that, Robin also took off, leaving them on their own. Luffy looking at Law who still didn't find all the threats for him was believable in this 5 minutes times. They still not began anything, but all of Luffy's side already...

"Torao?" Luffy waving his hand in front of Law's face. The older captain blinked then focused his eyes on Luffy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

Both stay unmoving for several minutes until Luffy broke the awkward silent between them.

"You know, it didn't hurt anymore," the Straw Hat Captain curved a simple smile but enough to show how his feeling inside, "Because Torao is here."

"Luffy-ya..."

"Shishishi," Luffy leaning towards the Heart Pirates Captain and let his head rest on Law's shoulder. Luffy let out a content sigh, a warm comfort feeling filled inside him. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Why?" Law put his left hand circling Luffy's waist since the straw hat hanging on the back of Luffy's neck. Caressing Luffy's sleveless left arm before stop to interwined their fingers. Closes his eyes as he kissed the raven locks which usually under straw hat. Luffy felt he melts in Law's arm. It so warm, calming and just right. He closed his eyes to savour the feeling better.

"Because... if it's a disease then only you can heal me just by your presence."

They let silent exists for seconds.

"Is it bad?"

Luffy look up at him, "...uh?"

"If only me can heal you from that disease..." Their eyes locked each other. "Just being by your side... is it bad?"

"No... but you will be needed at my side. Always."

Law leaning closer to Luffy's face, "I can if you'll have me."

He smiling happily, "Then... I will."

Luffy unfocused when Law's lips met his in gentle way as he slowly close his eyes. He can feel the older captain's smile on his lips that still kissed by Law's. It triggered his face become warm and redden as Law caresses his cheek. It unknown feeling to him but not unpleaseant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Psst, Leo. Are you awake?" Cavendish whispering to the dwarf near his face. Leo whispered, "Yes..."

"Are they still there?" Don Sai whispered too.

Leo move a bit and confirmed with simple whispered, "Yes..."

Ideo added, "Still kissing?"

Again, the answer is, "Yes..."

Bartolomeo crying in whispered, "Luffy-senpai...why...?"

They are pretending to sleep around Law and Luffy while the rest of the fleet still in deep sleep. Five of them actually slept untill few minutes ago they woke up then they trapped on lovers conversation and decided to pretend sleeping while hoping the new couple will move after the talking. But no...

"Why are they making out in front of people?!" Cavendish hissed.

"They are think we are still sleeping," said Leo.

"Senpai... senpai..." Bartolomeo keep crying.

"What do we do?"

Only silent answer them.

 _Fin._


End file.
